


we need mods jfc

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Facebook, Gen, Group chat, Multi, chat, chat log, irl he's the biggest dork, kuroo x everyone tbh, such a filthy flirt in chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... facebook group chat doesn't have mods...<br/>All Akaashi wanted was to get a group together for the team so they could easily keep everyone in the loop. He is so, so sorry. For everything.</p><p>Rating for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akaashit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot different from anything I've ever written before, very little effort has gone into it and I hope only that you get a bit of a laugh ayy

**Cats Have Fungus Mark 3.0**

Kuroo: srsly y is that still the name  
Sarukui: bc fuk u pussy  
Kuroo: anytime bby ;)))  
Bokuto: AAAYYYY GETTIN SOME  
Hanamaki: lol pussy  
Matsukawa: lol  
Hanamaki: bc hes a cat  
Sarukui: y r u even here still go back to ur own chat  
Kuroo: youd be devestated if i left  
Komui: pls say ur willing to test that theory  
Bokuto: PLS DONT LEAVE ILL CHANGE THE NAME  
Kuroo: i might stay  
Kuroo: depends what u name it  
Bokuto: IM ON IT DW

**-Bokuto changed the group name to ‘Bokuto’s Batch of Babes’-**

Akaashi: srsly  
Kuroo: I LOVE IT  
Akaashi: im gonna leave  
Kuroo: IM STAYING FOREVER

**-Komui kicked Kuroo from the group chat-**

Bokuto: FUKKIN R00D  
Matsukawa: lol  
Hanamaki: savage

**-Akaashi left the group chat-**

Sarukui: he quit lol  
Komi: again omf that was quick

**-Bokuto added Akaashi to the group chat-**

Akaashi: let me go

**-Bokuto added Kuroo to the group chat-**

Bokuto: NO  
Bokuto: UR STUCK HERE FOREVER  
Kuroo: rude af  
Kuroo: i hate you all  
Kuroo: excpt u bokut ily  
Akaashi: please change the god damn name  
Bokuto: ILY2

**-Komui change the group name to ‘kickstarter to make kuroo go home’-**

Kuroo: srsly  
Komi: nicee  
Matsukawa: lmao

**-Kuroo changed the group name to ‘get fucked’-**

Hanamaki: oooohhh~~  
Hanamaki: the claws r out  
Matsukawa: ;)))  
Akaashi: neither of you go to this school  
Akaashi: i can actually count three people who don’t go to this school  
Akaashi: stop spamming the chat with shitpost  
Kuroo: babe at this point we almost outnumber u guys like srsly  
Kuroo: basically a freeforall

**-Akaashi kicked Kuroo from the group chat-**

Komui: WOAH  
Sarukui: WOOOOO  
Hanamaki: OMFG  
Komi: YOO  
Matsukawa: DAAAMN  
Bokuto: AKAAAASHIT  
Sarukui: DUDE HE IS DONE AF  
Komi: RIP KUROO  
Akaashi: what..  
Bokuto: WAIT  
Bokuto: FUCK NN  
Bokuto: O  
Matsukawa: akaa…  
Bokuto: IM SO AOSJDNCAWF OS SORRYKLACMDJLR  
Hanamaki: …shit…  
Akaashi: …  
Komui: akaashi…t…  
Bokuto: OIAWFNALAEF  
Bokuto: IT WAS HABITK  
Bokuto: IT WAS AND ACCIDKENT  
Akaashi: …  
Bokuto: IM SO SORRY

**-Matsukawa added Kuroo to the group chat-**

Hanamaki: kuroo read up pls omfg  
Akaashi: bokuto-san  
Bokuto: IM SO AWJICLKNAFRE  
Kuroo: what?  
Bokuto: I JSUT ACCIDENTALLAY DID THE THING LIKAKE  
Akaashi: bokuto.  
Bokuto: I WRITE SHIT A LOT AND SO AINLCFEA IT JSUT HAPPENDS AND UR NAME ISO  
Kuroo: o h …  
Sarukui: omfG  
Komi: ajfajfnlaerfgijlvn  
Komui: rIP BOKUTO  
Hanamaki: akaashit im so  
Matsukawa: !!!!  
Kuroo: im fucking using this tho  
Akaashi: dont.

**-Sarakui changed the group name to ‘rip bokuto’-**

Akaashi: …  
Kuroo: …  
Komui: i cant fucking believe this omfg  
Kuroo: bokuto has gone worryingly silent  
Sarukui: maybe akaashit killed him  
Akaashi: im going to  
Akaashi: along with everyone who uses that word  
Komi: maybe he had a stroke  
Kuroo: ^^^^ more likely  
Hanamaki: holy shit ahaahhahahahahah

**-Hanamaki changed the group name to ‘akaashit’-**

Akaashi: …  
Kuroo: maybe not the wisest move rn…

**-Bokuto left the group chat-**

Komui: do we start worrying now?

**-Akaashi left the group chat-**

Sarukui: shi t  
Matsukawa: *Akaashit  
Komi: no no nonononoonononono  
Komui: u guys dont have to see him tomorrow u dont have practice with us tmrw  
Sarukui: fuck  
Sarukui: he’s going to skin us  
Kuroo: whats the bet bokuto doesn’t even turn up?  
Hanamaki: lmaoooo  
Matsukawa: lol rip bokuto

**-Kuroo added Bokuto to the group chat-**

Kuroo: bro r u still breathing??  
Bokuto: i want to d i e  
Hanamaki: im sure ur vice is arranging that dw abt it  
Bokuto: is he still here?  
Komui: nah he fucked off  
Kuroo: speaking of fucked

**-Kuroo added Akaashi to the group chat-**

Sarukui: u know i thought u wold have usd that segue for bokut tbh  
Kuroo: nah nah akaashit needs a good dikking way more  
Sarukui: bit of a stretch but i give it 6/10 segue  
Kuroo: only 6 wow  
Akaashi: I’m going to burn your house down.  
Matsukawa: whos?  
Akaashi: all of them  
Akaashi: all of yours  
Akaashi: i’m going to kill all of you and no-one will ever hear about this  
Hanamaki: lmao i dont think fukuro will want a serial killer/arsonist as their vb captain

**-Akaashi kicked Hanamaki from the group chat-**

Komui: dude akaashi u are on a roll tonight  
Matsukawa: omfg y  
Matsukawa: im just gonna add him again lmao

**-Akaashi kicked Matsukawa from the group chat-**

Sarukui: holy fUCK  
Komi: LMAO AKAASHI  
Sarukui: CHILL TF  
Komui: RIP IN PIECES

**-Akaashi changed the group name to ‘fuck all of you i hate you and everything you stand for’-**

Bokuto: IM SO SORRY OMFG AKAASHI PLS

**-Akaashi kicked Bokuto from the group chat-**

Komi: JESUS FUCK AKAASHI THAT WAS UR BAE

**-Akaashi kicked Komi from the group chat-**

Akaashi: were not dating  
Kuroo: …while im still here…

**-Kuroo added Hanamaki to the group chat-**

**-Akaashi kicked Kuroo from the group chat-**

Akaashi: I wasn’t quick enough…  
Hanamaki: HE WASN’T READYYYYYYYYY

**-Hanamaki added Matsukawa to the group chat-**

**-Komui added Bokuto to the group chat-**

Komui: PLEASE TALKL SOME SENSE INTO HIM OMF  
Sarukui: BOKURO PSL,  
Bokuto: I CANT  
Akaashi: bokuro???  
Hanamaki: Akaashit???

**-Akaashi kicked Hanamaki from the group chat-**

Matsukawa: y r u so r00d

**-Matsukawa added Hanamaki to the group chat-**

**-Akaashi kicked Matsukawa from the group chat-**

Hanamaki: omfg

**-Hanamaki added Matsukawa to the group chat-**

Hanamaki: u cant beat us  
Matsukawa: dream meme team

**-Hanamaki changed the group name to ‘accept ur fate akaashit’-**

Akaashi: i have never felt such hatred in my life  
Bokuto: FUCK THIS SI ALL MY FAULY  
Akaashi: Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: AKAASHI  
Bokuto: IM SORRY  
Akaashi: Im gonna kick ur ass tomorrow  
Bokuto: …  
Komi: ..  
Matsukawa: with ur dick??  
Akaashi: and you will cry  
Bokuto: im so sorry wtf  
Hanamaki: didnt know u were into that shit akaashi wow  
Matsukawa: the more u know abt a person ay  
Akaashi: and when i see the tears falling from your eyes  
Akaashi: THEN i will know you are sorry  
Bokuto: im funjcking cryuing rn im so sorruy  
Akaashi: wtf r u crying for  
Akaashi: i havent even touchd you yet  
Bokuto: imf so sorryy  
Akaashi: …  
Bokuto: ;-;  
Akaashi: … r you srsly crying  
Bokuto: yes wtf im sorry  
Akaashi: omfg  
Matsukawa: well this is rly touching  
Hanamaki: but also sickeningly sweet  
Matsukawa: lets gtf out

**-Hanamaki left the group chat-**

Bokuto: akaashi im so fcjking sorry

**-Matsukawa left the group chat-**

Akaashi: whatever it was a fucking typo who cares  
Bokuto: …  
Akaashi: what  
Bokuto: r u sure?  
Akaashi: yeah im sure  
Akaashi: where the fuck is kuroo  
Komui: you booted him remmber lmao  
Akaashi: fuck

**-Akaashi added Kuroo to the group chat-**

Kuroo: AND ANOTHER THING  
Kuroo: FUCK YOU

**-Kuroo left the group chat-**

Komi: lmao  
Sarukui: what a fuckin princess lol  
Sarukui: and now he’s messaging that he wants to be let back in wtf

**-Komui added Kuroo to the group chat-**

Kuroo: u complain but u do it anyway  
Kuroo: i know how u rly feel abt me ;))  
Sarukui: that wasn’t me u shit  
Akaashi: bokuto check ur fucking messages  
Bokuto: omfg sry ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> message log between Bokuto and Akaashi after the events of the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont even know what im doing with this theres like no plot w/e have fun or smthing lol

**Bokuto Koutarou**

 

Akaashi: im sorry  
Akaashi: bokto?  
Akaashi: i can see ur still on the gc  
Akaashi: ffs

Bokuto: OMFG IM SRY KASHI IM HERE  
Bokuto: WHAT DO U NEED?

Akaashi: i wanted to apologise

Bokuto: wht for tho?  
Bokuto: ????  
Bokuto: r u writing an essay there pls

Akaashi: im sorry i sort of lost my cool back in the chat, everyone was sort of having a good time and i got caught up in it i guess. Im sorry if i hurt your feelings and im really sorry if i actually made you cry bc that wasnt my intention at all. It was all a bit of fun but maybe i took it too far

Bokuto: I FUCKING KNEW IT  
Bokuto: GIMME A SEX TO READ IT  
Bokuto: SEC** FCUK  
Bokuto: wow u didnt even comment on that on r u okay?

Akaashi: are you?

Bokuto: yeah im fine i get it lmao like im the same way ???  
Bokuto: i know some of the tings i do in gc upset you like  
Bokuto: it was meant to be just for the team  
Bokuto: but then i added kurro and he added the two from seijoh  
Bokuto: and just like filling the chat with shittalk like u sort of made it to be professionalish??  
Bokuto: and im sort of ruining that so yeah idk  
Bokuto: like i think i should be fun too but yah it does sort of get out of hand  
Bokuto: …  
Bokuto: akaashi?

Akaashi: yeah im fine

Bokuto: what i didn’t ask  
Bokuto: and now im conserend  
Bokuto: fuk how do u spell that idk  
Bokuto: im worried

Akaashi: i just said im fine

Bokuto: so why have u gone all quiet and shit

Akaashi: idk it doesnt rly matter

Bokuto: r u ok?

Akaashi: do u ever like  
Akaashi: wait hang on  
Akaashi: i gotta

Bokuto: ??  
Bokuto: r u writing another essy pLS

Akaashi: no im just trying to igure out how to say it

Bokuto: okay good  
Bokuto: bc its hard to read all that  
Bokuto: not that i dont enjoy it cause like  
Bokuto: i rly like when u message me and shit  
Bokuto: bt its kinda hard  
Bokuto: when its that mch all at once

Akaashi: sorry ill try stop

Bokuto: NO NO LIKEE U DONT HAVE TO  
Bokuto: IM JST SAYING LIKE  
Bokuto: NVM IGNORE ME PLS

Akaashi: dw abt it its kinda hard to write the long messages so ill just stop w/e  
Akaashi: its easier for me too

Bokuto: OKAY LIKE IF THATS WHT U WANT  
Bokuto: o yeah also what were u trying to say????

Akaashi: idk forget abt it

Bokuto: but it sounded kinda important???

Akaashi: it was kind of important  
Akaashi: but not that important  
Akaashi: srsly it’s whatever

Bokuto: r u sure??

Akaashi: id rather tell u in person anyway

Bokuto: yeah but r u going to??

Akaashi: lol

Bokuto: omfg did u actually laugh

Akaashi: a little

Bokuto: !!!!!!!

Akaashi: what

Bokuto: AOPWNFAIJRNIRJGNBERIJANL

Akaashi: wow didnt know one acronym could get u so excited lol

Bokuto: R U REALLY LAUGHING

Akaashi: yes ?????

Bokuto: FFICK  
Bokuto: IM SRY UR JUST  
Bokuto: IKD UR LAUGH IS GR8 

Akaashi: u cant even hear it wtf

Bokuto: IK BUT LIKE  
Bokuto: KNOWING UR LAUGHING AT ALL  
Bokuto: IS FCJKING AWESOM

Akaashi: omfg

Bokuto: WAITWAIT WA IT  
Bokuto: Y WERE U LAUGHING ANYWAY

Akaashi: bc  
Akaashi: ur a lot more perceptive than ppl give u credit for

Bokuto: WHT DO U MEAN BY THAT  
Bokuto: WHAT DOES PERFEPTICS MEAN  
Bokuto: FUCK  
Bokuto: DO U EVER JUST FUCK UP SO BAD  
Bokuto: THAT U WANNA DIE

Akaashi: pls dont die  
Akaashi: then i’ll never be abl to avoid telling u what i wasnt going to tell u

Bokuto: THAT SENTECT WAS FUCKING CONFUSING   
Bokuto: WHT WERE U GOING TO SAY  
Bokuto: I NEED TO KNOW  
Bokuto: IM GONNA LIKE  
Bokuto: IM GONNA GO INSANE  
Bokuto: IF I DONT FIND OUT  
Bokuto: IF U DONT TELL ME  
Bokuto: PLS AKAASHI

Akaashi: lol

Bokuto: JNLIWKJBARKJLERJAWLENEAENGITJKN  
Bokuto: R U RLY LAUGHING WEN U TYPE THAT  
Bokuto: I CANT BELIEVE

Akaashi: yeah im rly laughing  
Akaashi: why cant u believe???

Bokuto: BC U NEVER LAUGH  
Bokuto: AND I LOVE MAKING U LAUGH AND UR JST  
Bokuto: SITTING AT HOME OR W/E WITH UR PHONE

Akaashi: im on my computer but pls continue

Bokuto: JSTU LIKE LAYGHINGG TO URSELF  
Bokuto: BC OF ME??????

Akaashi: well yeah i mean  
Akaashi: ur pretty great so  
Akaashi: w/e  
Akaashi: bokuto-san  
Akaashi: r u still there

Bokuto: SRY I WAS LIKE  
Bokuto: DYING

Akaashi: why omfg

Bokuto: BC UR SO PRFECT WTF

Akaashi: …

Bokuto: SRY IF THAT WAS WEIRD BUT LIKE  
Bokuto: ?????  
Bokuto: U ARE??? IDK

Akaashi: im not tho  
Akaashi: im like  
Akaashi: lowkey shit at best

Bokuto: WTF DO U RLY THING THAAT  
Bokuto: WTF  
Bokuto: NO NO WTF  
Bokuto: NO AKAASHI NO UR LIKE  
Bokuto: UR RLY COOL AND SO SMART AND LIKE   
Bokuto: U KNOW ALL THESE COOL WORDS AND SHIT AND UR LIKE THE YEAR BELOW ME BUT U STILL LIKE  
Bokuto: U STILL HELP WITH HISTORY AND JAPANESE ND ENGLISH AND STUFF BC  
Bokuto: IDK UR JUST AMAZING AND LIKE  
Bokuto: SO GOOD AT VB UR HONEST LIK  
Bokuto: E  
Bokuto: UR THE BEST SETTER IVE EVER HAD

Akaashi: uve played with oikawa before so i know ur lying

Bokuto: DUDE AKAASHI WTF  
Bokuto: OIKAWAS COMPLETE LY DIFFERENT TO U  
Bokuto: LIKE HE GIVE S THE PERFECT TOSS EVERY TIME I DONT EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABT IT

Akaashi: this makes me feel better yep

Bokuto: AND ITS NOT EVEN FUN ANYMORE LIKE  
Bokuto: I LIKE UR TOSSES BC THEYRE FROM U  
Bokuto: AND I ALWAYS LIKE DOING EVERYTHING I CAN  
Bokuto: TO MAKE IT COUNT  
Bokuto: BC I LOVE MAKING U A BETTER PLAYER

Akaashi: bokuto

Bokuto: LIKE I KNOW I DONT GET THEM ALL IN SO IM LIKE  
Bokuto: MAYBE IM NOT THE BEST SPIKR BTU  
Bokuto: I LOVE HITTING UR TOSSES  
Bokuto: MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE WHOS GIVN ME ONE

Akaashi: this sounds so fake if it was coming from literally anyone but you

Bokuto: im telling the truth akaashi pls

Akaashi: i know  
Akaashi: hey im gonna like

Bokuto: ???  
Bokuto: yeah?  
Bokuto: r u still here?

Akaashi: sry was having slight panic attack im fine now lol

Bokuto: wtf i know ur not laughing this time wtf  
Bokuto: im coming over

Akaashi: what no  
Akaashi: its like 1am

Bokuto: u live like two streets away  
Bokuto: im on my way

Akaashi: bokuto wtf  
Akaashi: its fine it was nothing  
Akaashi: i was just freaking out abt some dumb thing omg  
Akaashi: r u for real

Bokuto: wht were u gonna say before??  
Bokuto: kashi?

Akaashi: r u rly coming here bc of a dumb panic attack?

Bokuto: yeah???  
Bokuto: im like halfway there

Akaashi: fckk

Bokuto: wht were u gonna say?????

Akaashi: i’ll tell u when u gt here or smthing  
Akaashi: itd probs be ebtter to say irl   
Akaashi: idk  
Akaashi: sry

Bokuto: stop apologising wtf

Akaashi: u saying that puts me in a tight position  
Akaashi: am i meant to apologise for apologising so much??  
Akaashi: how do i acknowledge ur statement??

Bokuto: wtf r u talking abt

Akaashi: nvm

Bokuto: beepbeep

Akaashi: fuckanaslkjfndclfae  
Akaashi: u really came wtf

Bokuto: ???  
Bokuto: did u rly think i was lying???  
Bokuto: the door is locked

Akaashi: aoncfajnlcarekjg  
Akaashi: omfg wait a sec  
Akaashi: let me put on pants ill let u in

Bokuto: lmoa kay

Akaashi: ur fuckin ridiculous wtf


	3. in the end it doesnt even matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he tried so hard and got so far
> 
> but in the end the chat was still called 'accept ur fate akaashit'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking bored here have the third installment in 24 hours
> 
> I guess i should update the tags bc there are more charas involved

**accept ur fate akaashit**

 

Akaashi: fuck  
Akaashi: fuck  
Akaashi: uck  
Akaashi: fuck  
Bokuto: fuck??  
Akaashi: fck  
Sarukui: he’s lost it omfg  
Akaashi: fucjk  
Komi: …  
Akaashi: fuck  
Akaashi: fuck  
Akaashi: fuCK  
Kuroo: ooh that was a big one  
Akaashi: FCK FUFCK FUCK IM  
Komui: akaashi r u oky  
Akaashi: I FUCKING HATE THIS GC I HATE ALL OF YOU  
Kuroo: :’))  
Komi: oh my god  
Bokuto: how come u werent at pracitce today??  
Akaashi: I HAD TO TAKE A SUP EXAM  
Komui: yeah bokuto was annoying all day  
Akaashi: IDC KOMUI IM NOT LIKE  
Akaashi: THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH BOKUTO  
Akaashi: LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF IT URSELF FUCK  
Akaashi: HES NOT A FUCKING ALGORITHM JESUS  
Hanamaki: holy  
Matsukawa: fucking  
Tendou: SHIT DUDE  
Sarukui: wait there is one more of u than there used to be  
Matsukawa: we’re   
Tendou: growing  
Hanamaki: stronger  
Komi: fuck  
Kuroo: no that’s akaashi’s line  
Akaashi: FUCK  
Kuroo: perfect :’)  
Bokuto: do u wanna message me abt it??  
Akaashi: NO  
Akaashi: I WANNA FUCKING SCREAM  
Komui: dude what actually happened???  
Akaashi: im so fucking mad  
Komi: jesus dude calm tf down what happened  
Akaashi: i fcking failed my maths exam  
Akaashi: and had to take a supplementary this afternoon  
Hanamaki: well i dont mean to cry lil bitch but  
Hanamaki: how tf is this our fault??  
Akaashi: you shits kept me up all night  
Akaashi: so i didnnt sleep or study  
Bokuto: akaashi pls check ur messages  
Akaashi: i read the message, bokuto-san  
Akaashi: im too mad to reply without making you cry  
Tendou: WOW  
Sarukui: pls dont make him make u cry bokuto  
Komi: honest worsst case scenario   
Komui: bokuto pls stay on the dl  
Tendou: matsun and maki said u were savage but i dont believe u could rly make ur captin cry  
Akaashi: i dont know who the fuck you are but if you dont get the fuck out of the chat and stop pissing me off even more then i soon WILL know and trust me that is not something you want  
Matsukawa: holy shit  
Hanamaki: fuck  
Tendou: should i poke the bear???  
Hanamaki: NO  
Matsukawa: FUCK NO  
Tendou: lmao kay  
Bokuto: holy shat  
Bokuto: this is my fault again isnt it  
Bokuto: bc i stayed over last night and u didnt study  
Bokuto: or like sleep omfg  
Bokuto: im so sorry akaahsi  
Kuroo: ohoho  
Kuroo: whats this i hear  
Komi: i thought u said u weren’t dating lmao  
Sarukui: i do not need to hear abt how my captain didnt let my vice captain sleep last night wtf  
Hanamaki: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA  
Tendou: LMAO WTF  
Komui: keep it out of the gc wtf  
Akaashi: what the fuck  
Akaashi: wtf the ufck no  
Akaashi: no no  
Matsukawa: DUDE  
Kuroo: GETTIN SOM E NICEE  
Bokuto: what?  
Akaashi: nO WHAT THE FUCK  
Akaashi: NO  
Kuroo: LMAO  
Hanamaki: SCREENSHOTS INBOUND  
Matsukawa: WRONG CHAT MAKI  
Hanamaki: SHIT FUCK FORGET I SAID ANYTHING  
Akaashi: WHAT  
Bokuto: OMFG WHATS GOING ON  
Akaashi: WHO ARE U SENDING THOSE TO  
Akaashi: WTF GET CONTEXT AT LEAST  
Matsukawa: ITS TOO LATE NOW  
Tendou: U CANT STOP US  
Hanamaki: aaand…  
Hanamaki: sent  
Matsukawa: nicee  
Akaashi: WTF   
Matsukawa: tendou  
Tendou: wat  
Matsukawa: 1000y  
Matsukawa: tmrw  
Tendou: FUKC  
Kuroo: r u doing a drug deal in our chat wtf  
Komui: this isnt ur chat wtf get out  
Sarukui: ur meant to be a bad boi kuroo  
Sarukui: wtf kind of drugs cost 1000y  
Komi: hes got a point  
Kuroo: fck u guys  
Hanamaki: this is literally 3 for 3 tendou u are gonna be cleaned out  
Matsukawa: how deep r ur pockets  
Tendou: i fucking hhate this  
Tendou: waIT   
Tendou: WHT ABT KUROO  
Hanamaki: :^)  
Matsukawa: :^))  
Hanamaki: can ur wallet afford to ask that question?????  
Kuroo: what abt me  
Kuroo: wtf  
Akaashi: DID YOU SEND THAT TO OIKAWA  
Akaashi: HES MESSAGING ME WTF  
Bokuto: i literally have no idea whats going on  
Sarukui: u literally never have any idea whats going on tho  
Bokuto: truuuu

**-Hanamaki added Oikawa to the group chat-**

Matsukawa: :^)))  
Oikawa: WHATS THISS I HEAR ABT BOKUTO FUCKING MY FRESH PRINCE  
Akaashi: WHAT THE FUCK  
Oikawa: also omfg  
Oikawa: what is with this chat name  
Hanamaki: LMAO  
Tendou: gg akaashit  
Akaashi: fuck off

**-Oikawa changed the group name to ‘Rule the Chat’-**

Sarukui: WTF  
Kuroo: LMAO NICEE  
Bokuto: AAAYYY OIKS  
Akaashi: IS ANYONE ELSE CONCERNED ABT THE FACT THAT HE THINKS ME AND BOKUTO ARE TOGETHER  
Komi: THIS IS A FUKURODANI CHAT TAKE UR TRASHY MOTTO AND GET OUT U FUCKING PLANT  
Hanamaki: r u not?  
Bokuto: r we not???  
Akaashi: WTF  
Kuroo: tbh im more interested in whatever bet tendou has going on with the dream meme team  
Tendou: the kind of bet where i regret all my life choices  
Hanamaki: the kind of bet where we get all his money  
Matsukawa: the kind of bet where no-one loses but tendou  
Sarukui: lmao  
Kuroo: so wht do i have to do with it???  
Oikawa: Akaashi, the freshet and most beautiful prince, may i please PLEASE encourage you to NEVER AGAIN go near someone as dorky looking as bokuto, please reconsider. we all know that u have low standards but what we also all know is that  u can have ur standards as high as u want bc u could seduce literally anyone you wanted  
Oikawa: except maybe me  
Akaashi: why is this happening  
Oikawa: no i take it back  
Oikawa: if u were rly determined u could probably seduce me  
Akaashi: please   
Akaashi: what did i do to deserve this  
Kuroo: i am waiting on the edge of my seat for an answer, guys  
Kuroo: wtf do i have to do with a bet  
Kuroo: which includes bokuto and akaashi fucking  
Akaashi: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WER’RE FUCKING  
Akaashi: WE’RE NOT FUKCING OH MY   
Akaashi: GOD WE ARE NOT  
Sarukui: lmao  
Akaashi: FUKCING  
Oikawa: cant believe ud hide something like this from me akaashi  
Oikawa: i thought u loved me  
Oikawa: </3  
Akaashi: SRSLY WHAT IS GOING ON   
Kuroo: yeah id like to know the same thing  
Matsukawa: captain x setter  
Tendou: captain x setter  
Hanamaki: captain x setter  
Kuroo: wht  
Tendou: it’s literally impossible that every teams captain and setter are fucking i cant believe this  
Tendou: what kind of trash troup actually happens irl  
Hanamaki: well i mean ur losing ur money over it  
Oikawa: wait..  
Komui: wait wait who have u got??  
Akaashi: bokuto and i arent together  
Bokuto: akaashi can u PLEASE look at ur messages  
Akaashi: no im still too mad  
Bokuto: ;-;  
Akaashi: i dont wanna make u cry again  
Kuroo: AGAIN OMFG  
Sarukui: jfc akaashi what did u do to him  
Matsukawa: karasuno’s captain and setter, our captain and setter and now apparently fukurodani  
Akaashi: theres no ‘apparently’ abt it  
Akaashi: its not happening  
Bokuto: AKAASHI CAN U PLEASE LOOK AT UR MESSAGES  
Akaashi: fuck fine jfc  
Akaashi: brb  
Oikawa: am i the only one seeing the discrepancy…?  
Tendou: what?  
Oikawa: im the captain  
Tendou: so???  
Oikawa: …  
Hanamaki: lmao  
Matsukawa: lol  
Sarkui: well now that most of seijoh is here we should just start a new chat omfg  
Oikawa: ….  
Tendou: WHAT  
Kuroo: OMF LMAOOOOO RIP  
Tendou: I DONT GET IT  
Oikawa: im the captain  
Tendou: YEAH U SAID  
Oikawa: im also the setter  
Kuroo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
Tendou: WTF  
Tendou: THIS IS A SCAM  
Hanamaki: NO ITS NOT  
Matsukawa: its p legit  
Oikawa: im so upset  
Akaashi: um  
Kuroo: NOONE LOVES OIKAWA LIKE OIKAWA LOVES OIKAWA  
Tendou: FUCK  
Tendou: I SHOULD BE SO MAD  
Oikawa: makki, matsun  
Oikawa: i cant believe this omfg  
Tendou: BUT THIS BURN IS WORTH 1000Y  
Matsukawa: lmao rip oikawa  
Oikawa: IM GONNA TELL IWA  
Hanamaki: lmao he knows  
Akaashi: so like while ur all distracted by oikawa’s downfall  
Oikawa: IWA WTF I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
Tendou: LMAOOOOO  
Oikawa: WHO ELSE IS IN ON THIS  
Akaashi: it turns out me and bokuto actally are together so like

**-Oikawa added Iwaizumi to the group chat-**

Oikawa: IWA I CANT BELIEVE U KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDNT TELL ME WTF  
Iwaizumi: ?? wtf  
Iwaizumi: know about what  
Oikawa: IWA STOP PLAYING DUMB OMFG  
Iwaizumi: jesus fuck let me read up hang on  
Akaashi: so yeah that’s a thing  
Akaashi: i thought i should mention  
Kuroo: ofmg  
Akaashi: just to clear up any confusion  
Matsukawa: and also to clear out tendous’ pocketds  
Akaashi: also that  
Iwaizumi: oh nice congratulations  
Oikawa: WHAT DO U MEAN CONGRATULATIONS  
Oikawa: THEYRE BEING SO MEAN TO ME  
Iwaizumi: shittykawa what the actual fuck  
Iwaizumi: im not even talking to you  
Oikawa: I INVITED U TO THIS CHAT AND NOW YOU’RE IGNORING ME WTF  
Sarukui: fuck no-on asked u to add him  
Sarukui: no offence iwaizumi  
Iwaizumi: dont worry about it  
Iwaizumi: i was gonna leave anyway. Im a but busy rn  
Oikawa: DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH THESE MONSTERS IWA  
Iwaizumi: i’ll do what i damn well please

**-Iwaizumi left the group chat-**

Oikawa: IWA WHY OMFG  
Komi: now is our chance  
Sarukui: kick him while hes down

**-Komi kicked Oikawa from the group chat-**

Akaashi: why did u add him anyway  
Komui: i need a cold shower lmao  
Matsukawa: shits and gigs  
Hanamaki: his reaction was gold  
Hanamaki: we knew it would be  
Matsukawa: wanted to share it with all of you  
Hanamaki: brighten up ur dull lives a lil

**-Kuroo added Kenma to the group chat-**

Kuroo: well kenma what do u say we take a lil more from tendou’s pocket ;)))  
Kenma: no.

**-Kenma left the group chat-**

Hanamaki: LMAO REKT  
Matsukawa: wow kuroo rip in peace  
Kuroo: ive never been turned down before  
Sarukui: how does it feel  
Kuroo: eh  
Kuroo: i’ll get over it

**-Sarukui added Kenma to the group chat-**

Kenma: what.  
Sarukui: can u pls slap kuroo 4 us  
Kenma: sure.

**-Kenma left the group chat-**

Komi: lol  
Kuroo: WTF   
Sarukui: let me ask again  
Sarukui: how does it feel  
Kuroo: IT FUKCING HURTS WTF  
Kuroo: I CANT BLIEVE HE LISTEND TO YOU FUCK  
Komui: is anyone else curious abt where bokuto went  
Komui: he just kinda disappeared  
Akaashi: dw i gave him an aneurism   
Komi: lmao wht did u do to him  
Akaashi: the important part is that he’s dead now  
Sarukui: …  
Komui: now im kinda curious  
Bokuto: …  
Kuroo: omfg bro ur alive thank god i thought akaashit had rly kkilled u  
Akaashi: dont fucking call me that  
Bokuto: he did  
Bokuto: im ded  
Bokuto: typing from the grave  
Akaashi: omfg  
Sarukui: omg what did he do  
Sarukui: akaashi wht did u do  
Akaashi: nothing rly  
Bokuto: he aked me out  
Kuroo: i do that to u literally every other week whats different

**-Akaashi left the group chat-**

Komui: o no u dont

**-Komui added Akaashi to the group chat-**

**-Sarukui changed the group name to ‘accept ur fate akaashit’-**

Akaashi: please leave the fucking t out  
Sarukui: lmao sry habit  
Akaashi: …  
Akaashi: and yet u dont change it  
Sarukui: ur welcome to lmao  
Bokuto: yeah but he like  
Kuroo: ur taking ages to type and im worried that u actally have had a stroke  
Bokuto: he like  
Akaashi: fuck im gone bye

**-Akaashi left the group chat-**

**-Komi added Akaashi to the group chat-**

Sarukui: ACCEP UR FATE  
Akaashi: pls just let me die  
Bokuto: he said he loved me tho ;-;  
Akaashi: fuck  
Sarukui: OMFG  
Komi: DUUUDE  
Kuroo: AKAASHIT WTF  
Komui: boKUTO OMFG  
Matsukawa: it got weird again  
Hanamaki: too legit wtf

**-Matsukawa left the group chat-**

Tendou: nah man this is cute af  
Tendou: ill have ur 1000y tbh i dont even care anymore  
Tendou: this is like the sweetest thing wtf  
Hanamaki: lmao kay  
Hanamaki: add us back once its less sappy pls  
Tendou: gotcha

**-Hanamaki left the group chat-**

Akaashi: im ready 2 die  
Bokuto: and its like  
Akaashi: omfg ur still going  
Kuroo: omg  
Bokuto: i do, i mean  
Komui: do i even wanna see this omfg  
Bokuto: i love him too so it jsuit  
Akaashi: someone pls end my suffering  
Bokuto: it works idk  
Kuroo: this i so fucking sweet im gonna get diabetes  
Bokuto: and now im rly happy so  
Bokuto: yeah  
Akaashi: ufuck  
Akaashi: bokuto cheCK UR FUCKIGN MESSAGES  
Komi: well.  
Komi: that definitely happened.  
Komi: whoops.  
Sarukui: lmao  
Komui: ngl i hope they dont do gross couple stuff during practice  
Kuroo: what like :OOO  
Kuroo: KISSING????!?!!??!?111???!!!?!1  
Kuroo: SCANDALOUS  
Komui: omfg who even invited u get out  
Komi: if they do it will just accentuate how alone i am  
Komi: if even bokuto can get somone then there rly is no hope  
Tendou: lmao rip af  
Akaashi: u know we can read all these messages right???  
Sarukui: :’))))  
Sarukui: my precious owl son is growing up  
Akaashi: idk if ur talking abt me or bokuto but either way it’s a lil distrubing


End file.
